


Change of Heart

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [207]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Good AU, Happy AU, heel-face turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Belief is a powerful thing, strong enough to sway an agent of another company to Joey’s side.





	Change of Heart

Once Joey Drew Studios hit the big time, other studios sat up and took notice. While some were content with legal means of competition, there were a few who were more willing to use less legitimate means of beating Sillyvision. Among them was Mentha Studios, run by Craig Mentha. His obsessive drive to succeed, coupled with an intense envy of Joey Drew, motivated him to send Margaret ‘Maggie’ Arnold, one of his animators, to JDS as a corporate spy.  
  
Things went pretty smoothly at first, and Maggie was able to send a few useful tidbits to Mentha, including several snapshots of the Ink Machine and the blueprints for it. However, she began to have her doubts about the whole thing, as working at JDS was actually nicer than at Mentha Studios. Once the Ink Machine’s purpose was revealed and Bendy was brought to life, her guilt only increased. By the time Boris joined the Sillyvision family, it was reaching the point where she was on the verge of breaking down. Seeing the joy that the Toons’ presence brought to the studio made her feel horrible about the betrayal she had committed.  
  
Not long after Boris’s creation, Joey called Maggie into his office. As she entered, she noticed the concerned look on his face.  
  
“Something wrong, Joey?”  
  
“Maggie, I’ve heard that you’ve been spending about an hour in the infirmary every day, but there doesn’t seem to be anything physically wrong, and it’s worrying me. What’s going on?”  
  
For a moment, Maggie hesitated, but the guilt had become too much for her to bear. Taking a deep breath, she started talking, telling Joey everything. Joey sat in silence, first waiting for her to finish, then thinking about what to do.  
  
“Make no mistake, Maggie, I am very disappointed by this news. But I can tell you genuinely feel remorse over your actions, and so I am willing to give you a second chance. If you agree to cut ties with Mentha and work here for real, what you did will remain our secret.”  
  
“R-really?” Maggie could hardly believe her ears. “Absolutely, Joey. Thank you!”  
  
(BATIM)  
  
Once she had left Joey’s office, Maggie immediately went to her office and got to work. First, she deleted all the notes she had in her computer. Then, she gathered up the hard copies of what she hadn’t already sent in, and fed them into the shredder. Last, she typed up a letter of resignation, which she mailed to Craig as soon as she got home.  
  
By the time Mentha Studios closed down, Maggie had fully devoted herself to Sillyvision. She had put Craig Mentha behind her, and there was no doubt in her heart that she made the right choice. However, those who stayed loyal to Craig came to regret their choice, for even though he didn’t know what the Ink Machine was for, he installed one of his own, and the nightmare that resulted for him and his workers was one they could never escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I think you can probably guess what happened at the end.


End file.
